Armstrong-Class Heavy Corvette
“Let me tell you something about the Armstrong-class corvette. Their slow, lightly armoured and they are old. They can be taken out by a few strifes of plasma fire from a covenant Banshee. But! Just because their old and their nicknamed ‘Rust Buckets’ by every serving man and women, dose not mean that their not deadly in groups. Especially when WE give them cloaking devises and a couple of nukes! It makes me laugh when one of those stuck up gators sees it and then ... BOOM, the get hit in the face by good old fashioned, kick a** nukes! Don’t you agree?” Brigadier Arthur McClain telling agent (soon to be commander) Akira Toshihiro about the Armstrong-class heavy corvettes. Armstrong-class heavy corvettes where created and commissioned in 2501 as cargo transportation between planets and moons. This class of ship surprisingly had no slip space drive causing it to either remain in system or be transported by a Orca-class cargo carrier. This lack of travel made them inadequate for anything outside of planetary cargo transport. 2075 ships would be created due to the fact that whilst the hull was expensive the rest of the components where cheap allowing that amount to be built. They would eventually be decommissioned in 2520 as they had grown multiple faults with the engines and where incredible slow. They where all sent back to Oakus by Orca-class cargo carriers and left in the New Harland and Wolff ship builders. Later the same year, multiple Armstrong-class heavy corvettes were stolen by Rebles forces near Oakus. They where seen in a reble fleet lead by Nathan Holt. In 2537 they were officially recommissioned by the UNSC Navy and retrofitted with a Shaw Fukikawa drive and six 50mm point defence guns. In some cases the corvette is equipped with ODST drop pods used for quick deployment to a planets surface or on top a covenant ship. In a very rare occasions the Armstrong-class will have a Spartan on board. There are some notable members of this class that had one or more Spartans on it. The UNSC Result, the UNSC Point Blank, UNSC Hong Kong and the UNSC Special Delivery. These are some of the most notable vessels that had Spartans on board. Many of this class where destroyed during Operation: BELLADONNA. The operation would be both success and a failure resulting in the deaths of many men and women. The main part of the mission would see the destruction of a covenant dreadnoght. Later the Armstrong-class would be involved in Operation: HERO:, Operation: LAST STAND: and PROJECT: SECOND BATCH. These missions would be success compared to the previous mission. During the second battle of Earth multiple human ships came out of slipspace behind the covenant fleet. The Armstrong-class was among many ranging from Trident-Class Heavy Frigates too Dundrum-class dreadnoughts. These ships were apart of Operation: LAST STAND: which was only to be used as a last resort but as the covenant would continue to bombard Earths defences and city’s it would be given the go ahead early. It is here where the UNSC Result stood out among those of it class by attacking a covenant carrier from behind whilst it engaged the main fleet. The Results heavier weapons and effective maneuvering. It would disable the carriers engines setting it drifting and allowing the rest of the fleet to destroy it. After the covenant was defeated and Earth was beginning to rebuild the corvettes remained in service until a significant fighting force was assembled. Once this had happened the Armstrong-class would once again be decommissioned for the final time. They would travel back to Oakus to be laid up, scrapped or preserved as memorials to those who stood against an unrelenting enemy that threatened the entirety of humanity and the galaxy. But not all of these ships were scrapped, laid up or preserved as some like the Result, are still being used as recognisance ships even after they where classified as decommissioned. There are also a few being used by the insurrectionists. Category:Corvette classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes Category:Insurrectionist ships